Most Important Person
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Iruka Umino is a college English professor.He asked his class to write an essay on their most important person.These are the actual essays written by the students. They all had someone in common...
1. Sakura

Enjoy

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

NOTE: Please!! Enjoy!! That is all!

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

What you are about to read are the actual responses written by Iruka Umino's college English students. They were asked a question that no one knew the answer to right away. They were given a week to come up with an answer and write it in the form of an essay…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My Important Person"" Sakura Haruno

04-12-2008

When asked the question: Who is the most important person in your life? One cannot know the answer right away. I must confess that I have written this essay three times, each answer different. It takes time to realize how much someone means to you and even more time to realize who you consider most important. The most important person in your life should be someone who has always been there for you. Someone who helps you in times of need. Someone who loves you just as much as you love them. In answer to the question, the most important person in my life is Naruto Uzumaki. He has all of the previously listed requirements and was there for me everyday, even if I wasn't being particularly nice. If I was sad he could always make me smile.

Naruto Uzumaki is the most important person in my life; he's my best friend. When we first met I thought he was the most annoying person in my life, but as time passed I realized just how friendly he was. Naruto soon became my best friend and I found that I could tell him anything, no matter what. If he was ever bothered by my friendship he didn't show it and every time he'd smile with me I knew that couldn't be true. Anything I wanted to do, he wanted to do: shopping, spying on Sasuke, pranking Ino, or reading. He was the perfect friend that everyone liked. His care-free demeanor just seemed to drag everyone in to make them care about him in some way. He was friends with everyone, whether he knew them or not. I remember a time when we went shopping, Ino was there, and he randomly walked up to every person we didn't know and gave them a hug. He eventually influenced Ino and me to join him. It was the best day I had ever had.

After growing so attached to Naruto, I can't imagine life without him. I need him, and everyone in town needs him as well. If Naruto doesn't know that yet he should. He is the most important person in my life and that will never change. The previous essays I wrote make absolutely no sense now that I realized that Naruto Uzumaki is the answer to the question. Naruto helped change my life and helped me get over the fact that Sasuke would never love me. He introduced me to Sai. Every memory I have of Naruto is a happy one. Nobody was sad when in the presence of Naruto. He loved everyone and I love him. Every one should be able to say the same.

In conclusion, Naruto Uzumaki is the most important person in my life because I need to see his smile, I need his everlasting friendship, and he holds a special place in my heart. Naruto is the most important person in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first essay, Sakura Haruno's, was written on the twelfth day of April in the year 2008. Sakura decided to read it aloud today, the fifteenth day of April in the year 2008. She received a 100 on the assignment. She met Naruto when she was thirteen. And she still considers Naruto Uzumaki the most important person in her life.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_p.s. _**The first essay is written by Sakura. If you want to see the type of handwriting I chose for her go to Microsoft Word and select CaslonNo504SwaD or if you don't like that find GeeohHmk.**


	2. Shino

Enjoy

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: Enjoy! Please!

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

_**Essay 2**_

Shino Aburame

"Essay of Importance" 04-12-08

In response to the essay question, the most important person in my life is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it or not I do actually care about more then bugs and family. Naruto never bothered me like everyone else did when they found out about my bug obsession. He actually helped to keep the vicious parasites that are high school students away from me. He seemed interested in helping me fit in because I was new at school. I must say that he did a great job. I had more friends in school than I had ever had before, Naruto being my first. Then he introduced me to Kiba; I almost wrote this essay about him. I decided that without Naruto I wouldn't have Kiba and no one was ever nicer to me than Naruto, so this essay is for him.

Naruto Uzumaki is always seen with a smile on his face. People around him are always seen with a smile, even if he didn't know them personally. He's the very definition of 'best friend' and could never be mean, even if he wanted to. He was my first friend and remains my friend today. I can't describe why he's the most important in my life, but I feel as if no one else has the right to claim that title besides him.

Whenever I needed some one to talk to or if I was having a very bad day, Naruto was there. He always seemed to know how to make me feel better. And I would never show that weak side of myself to anyone but my closet friends, Naruto and, thanks to Naruto, Kiba. The way Naruto always seemed strong gave me the ability to be strong as well. He helped to bring me out of the cocoon of solitude and distance I had put myself in. I have friends because of Naruto. I have a lover thanks to Naruto. And now I have something more important than bugs in my life; his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

To conclude this essay of importance, I give a thank you to Naruto. Thanks for always being there and being my friend. He may not know that he's important to me, but I at least hope he knows that I care about him. Everything he helped me gain, everything he did for me helped me to realize that Naruto is the most important person in my life. Without him I'd have nothing and no one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The second essay was written by Shino Aburame, who met Naruto their sophomore year of high school. This essay was written on the twelfth of April, 2008. It was read by Shino today the fifteenth of April, 2008. He added that Naruto Uzumaki is the most important person in his life and no one will take that title from him. He also received a 100 for the essay.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s. _**This is the second essay.** **If you want to see Shino's handwriting go to Microsoft Word and find TwizotHmk. Or you could find SuccotashHmk.**

**I have two types of handwriting for each character; the first one listed is the one I actually used.**


	3. Ino

Enjoy

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: Enjoy! Please!

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

_**Essay3**_

Ino Yamanaka

"An Important Person" 4-12-2008

An important person… one can't know right away. Do you have one? It takes time to find someone special enough to be _the _most important person to you. The most important person in my life is the one who's always been there. He's always helped me and he always smiles. Who is this important person? Naruto Uzumaki…

My friend and rival Sakura Haruno had the pleasure of meeting Naruto first but when he met me, he treated me as if I'd known him as long as Sakura had. He didn't treat her any better or as if she were more special because he had known her longer. They welcomed me into their little friendship circle with open arms, Naruto more open than Sakura. I wouldn't trade any of those moments for anything in the world. Sakura would get Naruto to help pull pranks on me when she found out I had a crush on Sasuke as well, but I got Naruto to help retaliate. We always had a good laugh and remained friends despite the pranks… thanks to Naruto. Sakura and I never could stand each other much but when we were with Naruto that changed.

Naruto Uzumaki always smiled, even at the saddest times. He was there for me when Choji was in the hospital after a dangerous accident. It was during that time I realized the love I felt for Choji. Naruto was the only one I could talk to about the fear I had about losing Choji before I could tell him how much I loved him. He kept me strong and came with me to the hospital on a regular basis. When Choji miraculously got better, I felt as if it was all thanks to Naruto. He was there to smile with me after all the time I'd spent crying. And he was there to encourage me when I decided to confess my feelings to Choji. Naruto was there to help me celebrate.

After having Naruto as a friend I realized that he was the cause of just about every happy memory I had. I always had a reason to smile because of him. When it was time for my first date with Choji, he came along with Sasuke as a double date. It came as a surprise and I still don't know why he was there. But that was one of the best nights of my life and going on double dates with Naruto and Sasuke is always a fun experience. They were there the day Choji proposed. Naruto seemed almost as happy as I was, if not happier. He was the first person I invited to the wedding.

In conclusion, Naruto is the most important person to me, no matter what. Everything I have now is thanks to him. I wouldn't trade his friendship for anything in the world. He is like the little brother I never had. I love him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The third essay was written by Ino Yamakaka. She wrote it on April 12, 2008. She read it after Shino read his today, April 15, 2008. Her grade was a 100. She met Naruto a year after Sakura did and added that he was the first male maid of honor in Konoha, the town they live in. Naruto Uzumaki is still the most important person in her life.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s. _**This is the third essay. Ino's handwriting is TimesScrDLig or OttumHmkBold. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Kiba

Enjoy

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: Enjoy! Pease!

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

_**Essay 4**_

Kiba Inuzuka

"This is Important to me" 04/13/08

Who is the most important person in your life? Who is the most important person in _my_ life? The answer is simple: Naruto Uzumaki. He is my best friend ever and introduced me to Shino. Naruto is closer to me than any brother could ever be and he's a lot more fun. I'm not sorry to say that I might treasure Naruto more than my sister, but don't tell her that. Naruto is loud and talks even more than me! We're the perfect pair! Of course, he always tried to keep me out of trouble but I tended to just drag him down with me. He never had any hard feelings and didn't like me any less.

Naruto Uzumaki is the best person I know. He can always make me laugh, which isn't really hard to do, but he always did it better than anyone else. I always seemed to laugh harder with him. He never got mad at me and always helped me out. Whenever I needed someone to watch Akumaru, my dog, he was always the first volunteer. Akumaru loves Naruto, and no one can usually get that reaction out of my little four-legged friend. Naruto just has that effect on people. I treasure his friendship above anyone else's. He's the most important person in my life. It didn't take long after getting this assignment to figure that out. No one else was there for me the way Naruto was.

I remember playing with Naruto when we were kids. We immediately got along. Our hyper levels were just about equal; his might have been a bit higher. We'd get kicked out of places together and people automatically blamed us when stuff went array. Those were some of the best times, and soon we were the class clowns of our high school… when, in sophomore year, we met Shino. People picked on him because he liked bugs and it reminded me of how people picked on me for liking dos more than the average person. Naruto had helped me find friends and he decided to help Shino as well. Naruto is responsible for all the friends I have now. He helped me and Shino all the time. He's my best friend.

Being friends with Naruto changed my life in a bunch of good ways. I got friends, a lover, a life, and he still tries to keep me out of most trouble, that is, whenever he's not with Sasuke. Sasuke might have liked Naruto more than me. And because Sasuke made Naruto smile a lot brighter I don't have a problem with that. Naruto is the most important person in my life and always will be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fourth essay was written by Naruto's lifelong friend Kiba Inuzuka. They met in pre-school and stayed friends. Kiba wrote this essay on April 13. He read it today, April 15. He received a 100 as well.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_p.s._ **The handwriting for Kiba is ChrisHmk or First-Grader. I wanted him to write like a little kid.**


	5. Lee

Enjoy

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: Enjoy!! Please!! Sorry if the essays aren't as long as an actual essay. Or if they don't sound like an essay.

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns**

_**Essay 5**_

Rock Lee

"Number 1 Importance" 4-13-2008

This is the perfect assignment and I have the perfect answer! Naruto Uzumaki is the most important person in my life! I used to think that no one was more important than Guy-sensei but Naruto helped me realize differently. Guy-sensei still holds a place in my youthful heart but Naruto means more to me. He was always bursting with the power of youth and I always admired the way he never gave up. I wanted to be just like him in that aspect because I found myself constantly wanting to call it quits when I couldn't do something.

Naruto was always there when I needed some inspiration or encouragement. His smiling face could bring me out of any stupor my inability to something ever put me in. He always made me smile and was always filled with an energy I would die for. People loved him for who he was and the way he smiled. He was like the sun; everyone needed him in their life. I needed him a lot during middle school when people picked on the way I looked. The bushy eyebrows I used to have weren't attractive in the slightest and I was usually the butt of all the jokes… until Naruto came into my life. He saw the way they picked on me and let me cry on his shoulder. He decided to stand up for me and I knew that it wasn't because he felt sorry for me; it was because he would never willingly allow someone to pick on one of his friends. Becoming his friend was an honor! People eventually stopped picking on me and Naruto became one of my treasured friends.

All through high school Naruto remained my friend and he still stood up for me when people started to pick on me again. I wouldn't trade his friendship for the chance to be handsome. Every ounce of ridicule I endured was entirely worth it when Naruto became my friend. His youthful attitude and ability to stay strong in the worst of times is the very thing that kept me strong. He is my number one role model and every day is dedicated to how happy he made me and for how he continues to keep me happy. Naruto Uzumaki is the most important person in my life and I want to be just like him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fifth essay was written by Rock Lee. He met Naruto in middle school and became his friend. He read the article today, April 15, 2008. He wants Naruto to know how much he cares and he still wants to be like him. He got a 100.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s. _**Lee's writing is McBooHmk or Jewels. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Choji

Enjoy

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: Enjoy! Please!

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns**

_**Essay 6**_

Choji Akimichi

"Important Friend" 4-13-08

The most important person in my life is one of my good friends, and no it's not Shikamaru. The most important person in my life is Naruto Uzumaki. He annoyed me to no end sometimes but hey, I love him anyway. He was there at the hospital when I had that bad accident. He helped comfort Ino and for that I am eternally grateful. Ino told me it's his fault that we're together. The relationship I have with her is the best part of my life and she loves me for who I am. With Naruto's help we got together.

Naruto was always great when it came to making friends and interacting with people. I was always shy and timid because of my weight. Naruto encouraged my relationship with Ino and didn't object when I came to him with advice. I had asked him what to do for my first date with Ino. I was so nervous. Naruto volunteered him and Sasuke to go on a double date, and I remember Sasuke being angry at having to go. Sasuke was the jealous type that hated sharing his love with anyone. We went on our double date and had a great time, even Sasuke. We continued to go on a double date every once in a while.

When I needed Naruto most, he was there. It was time for me to ask Ino to marry me. I was so afraid that she would reject and Naruto quickly told me otherwise… he was right. Ino had said yes! Naruto and Sasuke were there and the look on Naruto's face was absolutely priceless. I owe my happiness with Ino to him and he even helped Ino plan the wedding. He was the first guy to be a maid of honor. He kept everyone smiling even when the in-laws had the traditional family feud. Naruto had saved the day with his smile and happy attitude.

As I conclude this rather special essay I would like to say that Naruto will always be the most important person in my life, even if he doesn't know it. He was always there for me. All of my friends were his friends. He is very important in a lot of lives including mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sixth essay read was written and read by Choji Akimichi today, April 15, 2008. He wants Naruto to know that he is thankful for his kindness and help in obtaining the love of his life.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_p.s. _**Choji wrote with WallowHmk or OkrienHmk. **


	7. Gaara

Enjoy

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: Enjoy! Please!

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

_**Essay 7**_

Gaara

"Important" 4-13-2008

Important? What is important? I didn't even know the meaning of the word until I met Naruto Uzumaki. He is the most important person in my life. I know you're going to read this or hear it, so don't make a big deal out of it, but Naruto, you are the only person I considered writing this essay about.

Naruto is always there for me. He was even there when I didn't want him to be. Before meeting Naruto my life was meaningless and I hated every one. There was no love or compassion in the heart that I never claimed. At a young age I learned that love and compassion was not meant for someone like me. Naruto however, believed differently. He never gave up hope that I would eventually give in to his pleading and at least try to make friends and stop being mean to my siblings. He got his wish and I finally became his friend. For a long while he was the only friend I had because everyone else was too afraid of me to even try. My attitude towards my family improved as well and they appreciated Naruto's help to make me less hostile.

As time passed, people got used to the idea of getting closer to me. Naruto encouraged them all and soon he wasn't my only friend. He had done what everyone deemed impossible: he made people like me. Without Naruto I would still be the cold and heartless fiend I used to be, but because of Naruto I'm never going back to the way I was… never. Naruto made me promise that we'd be friends forever, a childish request, but one I treasure more than life itself. I will do anything for Naruto; anything he asks no matter what.

Naruto Uzumaki is the best thing that ever could have happened to me. He is the only one that can make me smile, unless Kiba and Shino argue; _that's_ always a fun thing to watch and Naruto always laughs at them with me. Naruto Uzumaki, you are the most important person in my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This letter was written by Gaara. He did not give a last name. He read it today as well. He wants everyone to know that if they have a problem with Naruto, they have a problem with him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s. _**Gaara is a bad-a;' that didn't feel like giving a last name… HaHaHa. He wrote in FultoonHmk or LamboHmk. His writing is supposed to lok kind of scary.**


	8. Sasuke

NOTE: This is another Most Important Person essay. This is Sasuke's. (This is the last one...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Essay 8**_

Uchiha Sasuke

Iruka-sensei

"The Most Important Everything"

Everyone is important to at least one person. Some people are important to more than one person... And some people are important to everyone. Naruto Uzamaki is one such person.

There are few people who are cared for by everyone and there are even fewer poeple who care for everyone else in return. There is only one person who is everything. He is the sun in the sky, without whom the world would never be happy or warm again. He is the moon in the sky who lights up the world while the sun is away. He is the very air that we breathe...He is Naruto. Without him there is no life, there is no cheer, there is no...

Love... This simple four-letter word had no meaning until Naruto came along. The word 'love' had long been gone from my vocabulary until the day I was assigned to Team 7. No one will ever know how much Naruto means to me. My feelings for him are far too great to be written down in this simple essay. No words could desrcibe how my heart lurches whenever I see his face... Or how tears come to my eyes at the very thought of never seeing or hearing him again. Everything Naruto and I have ever done together is locked away in my memories, ready to be remebered at any moment. These moments are the ones I treasure. I had never known life until Naruto.

I remeber the time Naruto escorted Ino to the hospital when Choji was hurt. He stayed with her everyday. And when he was not with her, he was with me, crying and praying Choji would okay for Ino's sake. He knew her world would have been crushed without him... And so would mine without Naruto.

I remember all the double-dates Naruto made me go on. He always seemed to think about what others wanted, but never seemed to care about what I wanted. I say no and he says yes... But each date we went on was unforgettable. Naruto always had a way of making the best of everything.

And I remember his compassion... No one wanted to befriend me because of what my brother had done. They were scared I might break... but Naruto had no scared bone in his body and made sure to be the first person to annoy me everyday. No one wanted to be friends with a kid who like bugs or dogs too much... but Naruto simply joined in the animal-loving fun... No one wanted to befriend a monster... but Naruto was the first in line. Who better to befriend a monster? Naruto knew no looks, races, faults, imperfections, or oddities. Everyone was perfect in his eyes... And he is perfect in mine...

My life would cease to have meaning if Naruto was ever taken from me. I say taken because that is the only way I'd let him go. I could never love anyone as much as I love Naruto... Ever. I believe when someone is your most important person, you cannot help but love them with all your heart. I also believe that if someone is your most important everything, you cannot help but love them with your mind, body, soul, and heart...

I love you Naruto, my most important everything...

I am sorry that I did not ask soon enough...

**ESSAYS**

This final essay was written by Sasuke Uchiha... He read his essay last... And once he finished he pulled a small black box from his pocket and laid it next to the love of his life. He could no longer keep the tears from falling.

Iruka-senseii had never been more proud of his students. Sadly, Naruto Uzamaki died the night before the essays were read aloud to you. He had been involved in a terrible accident just seven days before. Iruka-senseii developed this writing assignment after the doctor had given him the news that their beloved Naruto may not make it. The first thought that had come to his mind was that Naruto was very important to him and he would have no idea what to do without the happy blonde...

No one did...


End file.
